Fallen Angel
by Breathewithme
Summary: She Fell. She was an Angel. But then she wasn't. She was hunted, by her own people - who will defend her and why is she so special? xCastiel/OCx
1. A fallen Angel

_I swirled in the air. I did not know what was light and what was me. I could see and hear everything, and it was graceful. I could feel the light. I felt something that was unique, indescribable. A feeling that could not be spoken or written, it could only be felt. And then I was falling…_

_The pain came tumbling; spilling out into tiny fragments of beaded light, my soul was filled with crystal light. Like __Crystal ships dripping with ice, diamonds coruscate, electrifying. Then I saw the darkness below me. Growling and growing getting bigger and bigger like a flat black record player, spinning and spinning. I felt the rush of wind for the first time, my first breath of it shocked me and I choked. Soon I could hear the sound of humanity screeching in my ears. As I hit the hard, cold concrete floor, my light shattered like beads, clicking and tickling like dropped silver coins and as I lay on the earth for the first time the crystal beads sucked together and began to flow like a soft blue liquid, glowing like the moon that I used to be able to touch with something not quite like hands. And then what seems like minutes to humanity, seconds to me - I took a breath and opened my new eyes and that's when I realised I was a fallen Angel. What had I done?_


	2. A misison

Dean sat watching the crappy motel TV, it fuzzed inconsistently in and out of some crappy Sunday show.

"Fucking pain in the arse"

"Dean"

"What?"

Sam leaned back from the tiny bathroom, a toothbrush tucked in the side of his mouth, toothpaste foaming out of his mouth like a rapid dog.

"Can't you lighten up a little?"

"Oh come on we've been stuck in crappy Ohio for nearly a week, on Cass' orders and we have no idea why"

"He's an angel, we've just gotta trust him"

"Trust him my ass"

Sam sighed and leaned forward into the badly cleaned sink and spat out some frothy toothpaste.

"Why can you just trust people" Sam huffed under his breath.

"Bitch" Dean called from the main room, obviously hearing Sam's remark.

"Jerk" Sam replied.

Dean continued to click the remote that looked like something from the 80's in the hope of finding something decent on, a futile mission on a Sunday. The flutter of wings whispered from behind him, and though Dean could not hear it, he felt it. He turned to find a man standing behind him. He was tall, with a stiff posture. His hair was mousey brown, cut to a respectable size, he had slight overnight stubble which also seemed reputable, other features included soft blue eyes that had the hint of human sanity and yet seemed empty as if despite those eyes being filled, something was missing. He wore a beige trench coat that was loose, allowing a dark blue tie and black suit with a white shirt to be shown. It was simple middle class business attire.

"Jesus Cass you could knock once in a while" Dean huffed.

Sam suddenly put down his toothbrush and made his way towards the two men, eager to hear the news.

"Good to see you Cass, what is the news?"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" he replied, his voice comforting but no trace of an accent from anywhere "I've been searching for something quite difficult to find. Many other beings have been after it"

"And by beings, you mean demons?" Sam asked intently.

"Yes, but I have disabled any of their leads"

"You know, you're tough for a little nerdy dude with wings" Dean butted in.

Sam gave Dean a look of annoyance, a look that they were about to have a conversation that they have had many times.

"I'm a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent… not a dude in wings" Castiel replied, not quite understanding Dean's statement.

"Anyway" Sam interrupted "What is this thing everybody is looking for"

"That is it; I'm not exactly sure what you would call it"

"Oh great that helps" Dean says sarcastically.

"Well do **you **have any leads, Cass?"

Castiel takes a few steps forward, pondering how he should explain the situation; he turns back to the boys, his decision made.

"I do"

There is a short pause as the boys wait for the rest of Castiel's speech but when nothing leaves his mouth, Dean moves in to question.

"Well Cass… what are they?"

"There is a pocket of energy somewhere on the outskirts of Ohio; in a village you call a twerp"

"I think that's Antwerp Cass"

"This pocket of energy appeared in the last week, it is so powerful it is like a force field covering the whole village. I can't break through it, no one can apart from humans"

"Not even demons?"

"If I can't, I assume they can't either" Castiel replies "I need you two to go in and find what I am looking for, before the demons get to it first"

"Great!" Dean replies sarcastically "How the hell are we meant to look for this thing when we don't even know what we are fucking looking for!"

Castiel sighed; he would have to tell them something.

"You will know when you find it, because it will say it's an angel"

"An angel?"

Sam and Dean exchange glances, they know Castiel knows more than he's letting on.

"A fallen angel" Castiel replies "it will say it's a fallen angel"


	3. Welcome to Antwerp

_**I know this is going slow but it is my first one I'm doing from scratch, if I get some reviews and stuff I might continue the story AND I WILL BE ADDING MORE DESCRIPTIVE PARAGRAPHS! **_

_**I just need some reviews and stuff!**_

The good old Impala smoothly made its way off the main road onto the now empty and small little road. Dean began to speed up, now aware that there would be no cops watching the roads.

"You always have to speed"

"You always have to speed" Dean repeated, mocking Sam's voice.

"I'm serious Dean"

"I'm serious Dean" Dean mocked again.

"Hello"

The car swerved, narrowly missing the side of the road where great oak trees loom. Deam jams on the brakes, leaving the Impala at a sharp stop.

"Damn it Cas! How many times!"

Sam and Dean turn to the back seat of the Impala, to find Castiel quietly sitting on the original leather seats of the 1967 Chevrolet.

"I'm sorry but I needed to speak with you before you reached the energy pocket"

"You could have called"

"I must tell you something" Castiel continues, ignoring Dean's remark "Once you find this fallen Angel, you must not believe a word it says, and you must bring it out the energy pocket"

"How do you know it won't bring this energy pocket with it?" Sam asks

"Because the energy pocket is a leak from heaven, it is… complicated to explain"

"Or your little angel bitches don't want you to tell us"

"You must bring the fallen angel to me" Castiel continues flatly "Ignore anything it says, it's lying. I will be at the Motel you were staying at last night"

And with that Castiel leaves, leaving a shudder and the whisper of celestial wings.

"I'm getting really tired of being his bitch"

"Come on Dean; let's get this over and done with"

"I am!"

Dean set off once again, speeding along the deserted road.

As the Impala crawled slowly along Antwerp's main road, silence was all around. It was deserted at least on the outside. Distant radios and televisions could be heard, their words mashed up so much that all you could hear was the whining and groaning of electronic voices.

"Well this isn't creepy" Dean remarked.

Sam turned to Dean, a look of somewhat worry in his eyes.

"Let's check out in that café over there"

Sam pointed to a series of shops that were covered by blue and white stripy blinds that hang down from the building making it impossible to see inside against the radiant sun. Above the buildings, painted proudly in industrial revolution paint, _LSmith&Son _stood out amongst the boring, old red bricks.Sam and Dean opened the creaky Impala doors and got out, taking in the air of Antwerp, Ohio they shut them without noticing they had done it in sync and moved towards the café.

Inside the tiny TV that was placed at an angle high up on the wall, allowing all the occupants of the café to watch it should they so wish, fuzzed endlessly, the contents of the screen only the infamous snow shower. Sitting at the cherry top counter, a man sat reading the same page of a newspaper; another man was busy texting on his phone, half way through a sentence. A boy, the age of twelve was enjoying a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a shiny red cherry on top. Those and the others sitting in the red booths enjoying some sort of food had been sitting like that for almost a week. Oblivious that their food was cold, they hadn't moved and that the world had moved on without them. Sam and Dean stepped through the door, the chime of the bell resonating through the frozen reality.

"Woah"

Sam and Dean roam through the café, eyeing every booth. People sit frozen halfway through waffles or mid conversation. Dean walks up to the man texting on his phone and waves his hand in-between his face now low on battery phone. After not getting a response he turned to Sam, who was busy trying to shake the local sheriff back into life, who was in the midst of eating cranberry pie.

"Dude this is like Village of the Damned"

"What?"

"Oh come on Sam don't tell me you haven't seen Village of the Damned"

"Dean, I went to collage"

Before Dean could reply a car alarm bleeped them out of the silence, sending a chill up their spine. As they looked out of the window all seemed still.

"Shall we check it out" Sam said first.

"Alright"

They made their way towards the door and opened it, letting the bell ring cheerfully. Sam step out onto in sun kissed streets eager to find what had set of a car alarm in a seemingly frozen in time village. On the other hand, Dean turned and looked at the frozen occupants of the café.

"Just as long as we don't get ambushed by creepy white haired kids" he mumbled.


	4. Watching Closely

_Welcome to Antwerp, Ohio, population: 1,742. Was the first thing I ever read. __I had never focused my eyes that much before. But these strangers are something different to focus on. They move and talk something I've never heard before, the sound of a human being. My mind was already dizzy, there is so much to get used to and each experience is as dizzying and disorienting and the next one. I accidently made some sort of noise today, I'm not sure what its purpose was but it alarmed to the two strangers. They went back to this machine like object that transported them inside my area. I saw them open a compartment and unlock a second compartment with a special key that used numbers; the combination was __11-02-83. My first understanding of numbers. They pulled out what seemed like guns, I remember these. I've seen the damage they have done to humanity, the advantage to them cause so much war. I knew that these weapons would hurt me and that they planned to use them on me if I was hostile. One of the strangers was thinking about something strange, something called "Village of the Damned" it was this entertainment of some type, apparently the situation he was in was similar to this "Village of the Damned". The other stranger had only one thing on his mind. Castiel. I know that these men are a threat to me, that they are trying to find me but they won't. As they moved towards the sound that I had made, I move towards their black machine…_


	5. The Chase

_Thanks for the reviews and stuff here is my new chapter! Really hope you review again and stuff. This one is a little long and not as detailed but I've been busy at school and stuff. AND ANY MISTAKES ARE WELCOME LOL!_

Dean Winchester held on tight to his custom engraved .45 caliber Colt MK IV Series 80 1911 pistol with ivory grips. A gun entrusted to him by his father many years ago. Dean wasn't the nervous type but there was something about Antwerp that just didn't seem all the right. Obviously the frozen townsfolk were a little creepy, but it was something else, some sort of karma that drifted into Dean and was causing havoc to his mentality.

The car alarm had stopped several minutes ago, plunging the village in silence again. After that, Sam and Dean split. Dean taking up the main road while Sam taking up the back. Dean's lace up boots crunched on the ground as he took another step forward, the silence made his boots the loudest thing in the whole village. Dean could see this as an advantage, any sucker coming up to attack him and Dean would hear him long before they got close enough to do any damage and yet close enough for Dean to cause damage. Dean liked those odds.

_CRUNCH! _Dean looked down towards his boots. The sudden change in sound spooked him. As he viewed the concrete floor his eyes went wide. All around him like rocks were shards of glass all of which neatly surrounding a large crate.

"Sam!" Dean called "Sammy!"

Dean heard the running of Sam's boots as he ran towards Dean's calls. Gun still raised, though largely forgotten, Dean stared at the strange site. As Sam approached his eyes too went wild. The shards of glass circumnavigated a deep crate but it wasn't much the glass or even the crate but the shape of the crate itself.

"What the hell"

"Dean, is that shaped how I think it's shaped?"

"I think so my brother I think so" Dean replied "It's an angel crate"

And indeed the crate was the shape of an angel, as if on a cartoon the character had fallen to the ground and left a hole in the shape of itself. But there was no angel inside the crate, if must of crawled out. Suddenly from behind them the sound of clashing rocked them from the sight. Dean turned and tightened his grip on his gun.

"What. Was. That?"

"I dunno" Sam replied "it came from the alley near the car"

_Damn my new legs are hard to control sometimes. _

Sam and Dean moved towards the alleyway, the silence creeping up behind them. The alley is filled with broken down dustbins. Rotting food and smelly clothes filled the air, morphing into the smell of something rather like death. A homeless man sat frozen a bottle of whiskey in one hand. Dean stepped over him and moved forward, closer to the dead end of the alley. The silence emphasising the sounds of breaths from behind a muddy green dustbin, Sam and Dean tighten their grips on their guns and nod to each other.

"Why don't you come out?"

A can rolls from the corner and clangs against Sam shoes. Sam exchanges another glance at Dean.

"Alright then"

Quicker than lightening Sam and Dean jump into view of the corner. After a few seconds, Dean lowers his gun, his eyes somewhat concerned and a little confused. In front of him a young woman, pretty and as pale as snow, her hair a soft coconut brown, naturally curly that gracefully covers her body, neatly cut around her bust, she wore a white dress that would look beautiful under different circumstances, however it was dirty and covered grime. She was barefoot and her legs and feet filthy from walking outside in the frozen city of Ohio.

"_Please don't hurt me"_

Her voice was soft and compassionate, Dean lowered his gun a litter more, Sam noticed and turned to him.

"Dean what are you doing?"

Dean turned to Sam, his gun now totally lowered.

"I'm not shooting her"

"Dean, look we have to follow our orders"

"Fuck the orders man, I'm not Castiel's foot soldier"

_Castiel? The first time I have heard that name in this new language. I decided to speak for the first time, my lips shaking and my breath shallow I spoke._

"_Please don't take me to Castiel. Just leave me"_

"I'm sorry we can't do that, right Dean"

"R… Right" Dean replied.

"_No!"_

Quicker like anything before, the girl ran from the corner and burst her way onto the main road. Sam and Dean turned after, in a frantic race to catch her.

"She's heading for the car!" Sam yelled

_It is the quickest way out of here. I haven't learnt how to transport myself yet, so I shall have to do a most primitive thing. Run._

The girl increased her speed as Dean and Sam made their way onto the long stretch of the main road. Her steps were clumsy and desperate as though she was talking her first steps. Dean the fastest ran upfront with Sam trailing behind but before he could catch her, a bang rang out across the frozen stillness. The girl tumbled, her white shaking hand just touching the front wheel of the Impala, her greying dress now covered in dirt. Dean turned towards the sound of the bang, shock ridden on his face, standing in front of him his brother holding up a shotgun, smoke drifting innocently from the barrel. A look of pride of achievement carved on his face.

"What the hell dude!"

Sam lowered his shotgun and walked forward.

"She was getting away" he replied flatly "I had to do something"

"Not shoot her!"

"Why not? We had to get her out unconscious anyway"

Dean walked up to his younger brother, who seemed bigger in comparison but that didn't seem to matter. He looked Sam straight in the eye.

"Ever heard of compassion? Ever heard of talking things out?"

"Dude, chill. She's not dead"

Dean turned and walking to his beloved Impala. He carefully lifted up the girl and turned to Sam, the girl sleeping silently in his arms.

"Well… Aren't you going to open the back door?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Oh"

Sam quickly moved around and opened the Impala's back door. Dean carefully slipped the young woman and slammed to the door.

"You know Sammy sometimes I think you are completely soulless"


	6. Pain

**Hello, sorry for the late chapter busy times plus there hasn't been much inspiration with Supernatural not actually showing right now Anyway this the new POV please please leave a review for me :P Thank You!**

_It was the pain I felt first. It rippled from my leg into my head, twisting and turning, struggling to get out of my body, trapped under my skin. Then I heard the gunshot, pound my ears, slitting the sound into thousand shattered stones. Then it was the hard concrete once again, the coldness shaking my limp body as I went numb. The darkness covered me in till I was dizzy and my eyes were covered with that lonely darkness, that's when I lost all my senses. Or so I thought. _

_The warmth of human hands embraced my body and I felt the air rush under me and I floated up in air, I feel almost myself again. I sensed the air flow under me as the strong hands of warmth carried me. It felt like a cage but not one confinement but of a safe haven. It didn't last long; I soon felt the coldness of no warm hands, the confinement of that black box._

_My head was still banging, swelling through my cheeks, bulging behind my eyes. My head felt heavy and each time I tried to move my skull shattered. My side was now numb and for moments at a time I believed I had no legs that my head was drawing all of my energy into this great spasm of pain. I heard the muffle of voices and a metal door slam shut just beyond my feet. I tried to move my toe but I felt that I had not achieved it. Then the vibrations of the great roaring machine filled my body with more pain. I felt like screaming out, telling them to stop the torture but I knew I could not; my jaw was fused shut like the rest of my pounding body. Then I felt myself moving, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed, I could hear the soft tumps of bumps and bounces in the ground as we swiftly moved over them without any effort. It was then I gave up trying to break free of this unconsciousness, and I let the heated obscurity consume me. _


	7. Bobby's House

**HEY! I'M BACK! After founding out Castiel was back and booming in the return on the new season I thought what they hey! I'll read through this story and see what I can muster from my brain. I should be revising but oh well – I'll regret about it later :D Anyway I'm not expecting masses of reaction to this as I did leave it for ages and it only got 2 reviews but please review it now – even if you don't have an account you can still review! I'd love it :D Also if you know your religious scripture you should know who "The Girl" is now, specially by the end *wink wink* **

**Love you!**

**Lucj**

* * *

><p>"I don't like it Dean".<p>

"I know but the Angles ordered it, Bobby".

"Since when did you become an Angle's bitch?"

Dean snapped bobby a glare as they sat in the rusty kitchen waiting for Cass to make an appearance. Sam was busy typing at a metallic laptop and the sun was beginning to set beyond the graveyard of cars that surrounded Bobby's house. Dean was getting annoyed, sipping his forth beer of the hour he tipped over to the equally rustic living room and peered over the sofa, carefully not to trip from being intoxicated.

She was sleeping – peacefully, serene like. Her white dress was leaking out from under the checked blanket, her pale white shoulders stuck out against the dark surrounding that inhabited Bobby's house. She was bony as if she hadn't eaten in a long while – to Dean she looked sick. Her hair was dirty and tangled and her lips were blue, under different circumstances he would have thought the woman to be dead.

"I thought I told you to take it to the motel?"

Dean jumped around, his hand clutched roughly to his heart.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE CASS, FOR THE LAST TIME, KNOCK, USE A DOOR, DANCE THE MACAREA – ANTHING , BUT DON'T JUST RANDOMLY APPEAR!"

Castiel lifted his left eye-brow at Dean's remark – he thought about scolding for blaspheming but instead his decided against it – it would be wise.

"Why did you bring her here Dean?" he asked.

"You said Demons were after her, we thought it would be safer to bring her here"

Castiel grunted softly as his approval. As he walked around Dean towards the unconscious girl, taking her limp hand he spoke softly to Dean.

"I thank you for your help but I must deal with this now"

But before Castiel could even attempt to "fly away" Dean spoke back.

"Wait! Is that it?"

Still holding onto the woman's hand, Castiel responded.

"Yes, Dean".

"But…" he began "Aren't you going to tell me what she is, who she is?"

"It" Castiel responded begrudged "Is none of your concern".

"Now you just lis…"

But before Dean could finish his sentence the girl burst up, breathing violently as if she had been pulled from drowning. She turned to the man holding her hand – suddenly frightened at the sight of the Angel she used a force of some kind to push him into the wall – books and photo frames flying everywhere. The energy from the act, rippled through the house – a sense of Euphoria beating and clenching in the occupants hearts. Bobby and Sam ran into the living room.

Dean stood – mouth open.

At the sight of two more humans, she scrambled towards the opposite end of the room, huddling herself in a corner next to a sweet yellow lamp, now brown from years of neglect.

Guardedly Dean took a step forward before Sam shoved his hand to stop him.

"Wait Dean, she's dangerous"

"We don't know that"

"Dean" Bobby began "She just Luke Skywalker'd Castiel".

They looked towards the piled of books and trench oat.

"Yeah but who wouldn't?"

Bobby and Sam gave him a look and Dean sighed.

"Look guys, just trust me"

Sam slowly removed his barrier of an arm and Dean continued on his quest.

The girl, still breathing heavily, glared at the advancing Dean – the back of her hands and back pushed up against the wall as if to will the wall to disappear so she could make her grand escaped.

"_Please… don't hurt me"_

As she spoke, the lamp next to her sparked and crackled, dying shortly after. The girl jumped further into the corner. Dean, pretending to be unfazed by the awesome power she just portrayed, held out his arm in a gesture of goodwill.

"We won't hurt you" he began "I'm Dean, that there is Sam, my brother" He pointed to the two men behind him "and that older, uglier guy is Bobby"

Sam and Bobby (ignoring the comment) lifted their hands to a timid wave and in unison mumbled a "hi"

"Now then" Dean continued, crouching down to the frightened girl. He was now eye level with her and he could now see blue eyes – they were like tiny beads of blue lights – little waves of aqua within her iris – soft but wise – scared but powerful. Dean gulped down the Euphoria in his chest.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly – though it came out like a horse whisper from all the years or drinking – a possibly pie.

The girl gulped loudly – a bead of cold sweat formed on her head as she shivered from an upcoming fever.

"_My name is… I… I have no name – I am born from the dust. But I was not worthy of him"_

"Who?" Dean asked.

"_You call him Adam – I was his wife but I was not worthy". _


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay I swore to myself I would not do this and I'm just cringing at myself for even attempting this but as some of you know I've got 2 books publish Perfectual Creature and Equipoise but I've also started another book – this one is a little different mostly because it's playing around solely with Bible/Talmud Stories and I'm trying to "stick with it" so in this case I've put it up on FictionPress because I really need your opinions and reviews on it because I don't know if I should publish this book at all. Anyway if you do go over and review it, I would shout you out and write a short story or a one-shot of you favourite fanfic, and yes Destiel fans I will do slash if it so pleases you -_- Anyway here is the link (minus the spaces) www. Fictionpress .com /s/ 2987801/1/

The book is entitled Emma simply because I haven't thought of a title and the summary I really hate but there you go!

As in terms of new chapters DO NOT FEAR! I have a homework/work free weekend and green tea – you will be getting new chapters soon!


End file.
